


Loser

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kustard - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: *女裝Sans*人物崩壞的ooc*想搞笑但搞不來(扶頭先提出想要便輸！最後究竟誰是輸家呢(笑
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	Loser

「不可理喻！SANS，你甚至利用種族優勢來偷懶！」

Edge懷疑偏頭痛發作，扶着額不滿地打量自己的兄弟，倒不是Red身上有甚麼特別，正因為完全沒有特別他才惱怒。

「人類邀請我們參與盛大的宴會，而你！卻！一身平常糟糕的打扮！」

Red毫不在意的瞧瞧身上的外套和毛衣，「我想這樣就足夠，」 他聳了聳肩，看着年輕骷髏的臉快脹紅得像顆辣椒覺得有趣，繼續煽火，「畢竟這只是個化妝舞會，骷髏對他們已足夠剌激。」

冷靜點，PAPYRUS，冷靜點。他深呼吸，抑制心中那份可能破壞大家興致的怒氣，同時腦海浮現骨生中第283次想要換掉兄弟的想法，尤其當Edge看到另一個版本的兄弟很懂風情的穿上有着白色蕾絲的黑色連身裙，他希望Red能學習大約3％。

一旁裝扮成海盜的高骷髏的視線在他倆身上來來回回，想要緩和降至冰點的氣氛，麻煩程度跟對付煩人的狗有得一比，「我…我覺得人類肯定迫不及待想要欣賞偉大的PAPYRUS們的盛裝！我們應該快些進場！」 說着扶正頭上的帽子，也許有助自己看起來更沉著。

Papyrus輕拽頭頂生煙的那位，Edge最後還是給Red一記幾乎有物理傷害的怒視才有氣沒氣的大步走去。不愧是偉大又聰明的Papyrus，破解難題從來跟設計菜譜一樣輕鬆！他給Sans一個「餘下的就交給你了」的眨眼，帶着歡快的心情留下兄長一臉黑透站在原地。

「嘿，也許我們也應該進去？」 Red挑起眉骨咧嘴一笑，「孩子們肯定會很高興，」 視線從頭到腳掠過女僕骷髏害羞得一臉藍暈地掐着小圍裙的姿態，Red不由得把玩他纖腰上大大的蝴蝶結，惹得Sans一下激靈。

「red...... 」 小骷髏的語氣似極鬧別扭不願上學的小女孩，抱著最後一線希望想要得到憐憫。

「nope, 」 Red靠近他的耳邊，温熱的呼吸為漂亮的顴骨鍍上更為艷麗的青藍，「願賭服輸。」

Sans任由Red牽著自己以相對親密的形式走往舞會舉行之地，對方倒是非常體貼地配合他的步伐。當瞄到Red一直沒有離開口袋的另一隻手，他別過頭暗在心中祈禱。

\---

舞會的來賓主要是附近一帶的居民，包括人類和怪物，其中亦有順着好奇心從遠方而至的旅者。地點位於伊波特城鎮中羊女士們任教的學校，寬敞的禮堂作為迎賓場所，佈置別具匠心，牆上掛着幾幅人類怪物友好相處的畫作，材質上乘的框架讓觀感跟雅致的裝潢渾然一體，可見策劃者們花費的心思。等一下，最角落那幅兩個骷髏扭在一起的是什麼？

「Sans你怎麼跟平時一樣？」 「Sans你好可愛！」

兩位Frisk彈彈跳跳的走近，對各自的Sans的反應差天共地，Sans本來分去研究藝術的心思被硬生生的再次扯回自己的裙子上。對比紫藍禮服的Frisk，身上掛着說話花朵的Frisk顯得相當失望。

「嘖，明明Papyrus說Sans穿了裙子……」 「這是女僕裝嗎！這絕對是女僕裝吧！」 孩子們不同意義地分別受到眼前景象的衝擊，前者憤慨得像生意失敗，後者興奮得似個狂熱分子。

可憐的Frisk。Flowey心中暗嘆，說實的它也有稍微期待過自己宇宙的Sans穿裙子的畫面，只是當Red掐上Frisk的臉額，眼眶滅掉光芒威脅：「你不會想看到的，伙計」，Flowey認為這個想法必須永久封存。

另一位Frisk繞着小女僕團團轉，一直以來呈水平線的眼睛不可思議地睜大了，彷彿有星星在裏頭。Sans幾乎當機，除去Frisk簡直要把他看出洞的視線，在場熟人包括Alphyses和Undynes明顯在看戲的姿態讓他恨不得直接瞬移離去並把這身的布料丟到地獄裏焚燒。啊，他真想永遠躲在雪鎮美好的小房間。

Red滿是被娛樂到的神情，考慮着給Sans額外趣味的事宜，但給所有人大放送實在浪費，他緩緩靠過來環抱軟乎乎的小骷髏。

「不要過分調情我的所有物，小鬼。」 

頓時，包括曾經失去夢想的那位，Frisk們一致識趣地退後，一度被認為只有純真的臉龐掛上富有意義的笑容。漂亮得像具人偶的害羞女僕，充滿佔有慾的氣盛骷髏。噢，Frisks和Alphyses又有新的創作靈感了！

目送還在私下討論不明話題的孩子們，Sans用手肘頂撞背後的骷髏以脫離這該死地没羞没臊的舉動。Red吃痛的看着他氣沖沖小步走到擺放數十盤食物和成山飲料的枱面，從中取了瓶蕃茄醬便坐在角落悶飲。

真可愛。Red如此評價，然後亦稍微去長枱翻看。不是吧，有綠色的芥末卻沒有黃色的？隨後這想法沒所謂的拂去，僅是取包果汁以過嘴癮。

\---

會場的環境漸漸暗下，亮起在中央舞台聚焦的幾束彩色燈光，映射到不知何時從天花降下的九十面體鏡子，響起電子合成音樂開啟這晚的重頭戲。

甚麼鬼？Sans突然有種身處在迪斯科的感覺，氣氛跟想像中的學校舞會不同，不是說他曾經參與該類活動，但據他認知總覺得有些不對。

也許是他不太懂人類文化？放眼望去，人怪參與者們都異常情緒高漲地投入，金屬DJ們的熱情演奏確實炒熱氣氛。位於正中央是他親愛的兄弟，獨特的骷髏舞奇妙地引來眾多注目，另一位紅色的兄弟毫不遜色，可判斷他預先進行過相當的練習。

Papyrus們一向熱情而認真的姿態總能吸引Sans的目光，可以的話整晚都會將注意力放到兩位Real Stars身上，要不是有個惱人骷髏懷着明顯不良的意圖靠近他休息的暗處。

「shall we dance, sweetheart? 」

「sure, nope. 」 

Sans穩穩靠在沙發上半躺，與外表完全相反的姿態像個頹廢的中年怪物，明顯地不配合並拒絕接下來的社交活動。

Red瞇起雙眸，紳士式彎身挽起對方隨意擺在裙子上的手，蜻蜓點水般用牙齒輕碰手背。

「thank you.」

下一秒，視野被強烈的彩燈侵襲，音響近距離衝擊聽覺，Real Stars華麗的身姿亦近在咫尺。

Sans未反應過來幾乎失去重心的往後傾，卻被Red一手摟抱他的半身，緊貼其胸膛上的赤色毛衣，距離對方的臉龐只有僅僅數厘米。

「你可真不要臉，嗯？」 

「嘿，或者你會想體驗下我可以如何更不要臉？」

噢不。察覺到的瞬間Sans體內的事先放置異物已執行指令剌激他的深處，幸好事先的心理準備讓他未至於叫出聲。然而靈魂不可逆轉地迅速反應，裙子不自然的隆起，純黑布料內裏泛起淡淡青色光芒，幸好這些至少藏在對方的身影下。

他是存心選這個時刻的？

Red邪魅一笑，「怎麼了？呆着不動可是更顯眼。」 Sans可以肯定這混蛋從口袋抽出手前絕對又調高一檔。

領舞者僅持半點良心，起碼動作並不劇烈，亦慶幸沒有加入旋轉動作。Red牽引他跳不合規格的華爾滋，與背景音樂格格不入，慢悠悠的生澀舞步毫不配合氣氛。反正醉翁之意不在酒，始作俑者確實欣賞到出乎意料地淫靡的風景。

Sans夾緊雙腳的步姿很不自然，每一步都似要跌倒，指骨緊張的抓上舞伴的衣袖，重而亂一下下輕喘，強行咽下快要從齒縫間滲出的細碎音節。

「Sans」確實是重承諾的一類怪物不是嗎？當時Sans近乎湧現對重置的渴望，而他還是好好服從Red的過分要求。也許Sans亦在享受？不然性質相近的他怎麼會如此乖順。

該死的性感。Red模擬吞咽動作，無懸念被挑起慾望，卻又煩躁的想起現時所在的場合。既然不能就地上這個骷髏，那慢慢玩亦有趣。

Red加重摟在Sans腰肢的力度，將幾乎軟化的小女僕貼緊自己，隔著幾層布料蹭着被裙子保護着的私處。

Sans瞪大雙眼恐慌的望向Red，惡趣味的骷髏看來只想用別種方式回應他。可真不妙。不知道是否錯覺，Sans總覺得有來自各方的視線捕捉到他們的行為，而更糟糕是他竟然心生興奮的悸動。

「停下，」 Sans盡力控制變調的聲線，可惜Red僅僅用動作拒絕他，把請求的話語視作情趣。

正當Sans還想說甚麼時，在稍不注意的情況下小玩意的頻率再度被調高。膝蓋乏力的差點跪下，這次他確定Papyrus有轉過頭望向自己，七分擔憂三分好奇。

「伙計，你過火了。」 

除去話者黑漆漆的空洞眼窩，Red發誓最後絕對有瞥見其一抹笑意。

感覺剎那世界被關掉又重啟。怪物髒話。Edge望向身旁突然空出的地方，又是他看不慣的時空把戲。

\---

「甜心，你在做甚麼？」 Red躺臥在自家舒適的床褥，觀察坐在他身上的戀人。

「通知主辦方我們提早離場，」 Sans急促說明，手指有條不紊地在熒幕上敲打，然後隨手扔到一旁。

「以甚麼理由？」

「生理需要。」 

Red撐起半身扶過對方頭部，舔吻，低語，「告訴我，你想我怎樣做，你想要甚麼，」 騰出的手遊走裙下的股骨內側，沿路往濕熱之處探索，那兒有着露出半公分的繩子。

Sans不悅的低吟一聲，抓住這不安份的肢體，順帶連同內裏不知趣地持續震動的玩具抽出，放到身下的隆起物之上。Red笑容僵硬了。

「我們何不再賭多次？」 他倏然扯開對方的運動短褲，握上彈出的堅挺性器，跪趴在床上調整姿勢，俯身以嘴巴靠近，「敗方開局。」

Sans說完便張開口，以晶瑩的青藍舌頭從根部往上撫過艷紅的魔法器官，輕輕吸吮頂端滲出前液的小孔，一口含住冠頭，反覆舔弄最為敏感的部位。

「操！sans，你是認真嗎？哈，你是想穿上另一件套裝吧。」 Red舒服的輕哼，撫摸在他胯間賣力的小骷髏。看來這番話引來其不滿，Sans瞥他一眼便加速口部運動，Red逐漸吃不消，指骨反射性地扣上身前人的肩膀。

「唔…不要，打擾我，」 Sans吐出黏濕的巨物，手背胡亂擦拭下頷，「還是說你是骯髒的作弊者？」 他調侃時不忘嬉笑一聲，這位聽着咬牙切齒的哐嘴，不服氣地收回手置在兩側，讓他繼續動作。

Sans思考數秒，伸手潛入黑色外套的右邊口袋，翻找出小小的遙控器。Red嘴角可見地抽搐一下，看着Sans把沾滿愛液的粉色小物貼上恥骨，調高其震動頻率，另一隻手富技巧地套弄柱身，同時嘴巴忙於對頂部的調戲。

該死的，他的口活可不得了。Red喘着粗氣，斜眼看着Sans埋頭苦幹。可惡！他好想射，好想狠狠按住對方插到深喉，讓這小婊子盡數吞下他的精液。可是…可是！Sans怎麼似是完全掌握他的狀況，在他快要射的時候緩下動作，待到平緩下來時又再次把他推上頂峰的邊緣，重重覆覆。這太過了！Sans甚麼時懂得那麼多技巧？嘖，某程度上他自己佔很大因素。

Sans愉悅地觀察Red的反應，出於報復心理的滿足，不論是今天的還是上次的帳——

前幾晚在Grillby's喝多了是個錯誤，腦子開洞般接受這混蛋提出的遊戲，酒精確實害骨不淺，當時他放任自我遵從慾望，似是發情索求更多，到最後更是……！

反正現在暗自下決心不會再犯同樣的錯誤。對的，只要還清醒就不會出錯。

當Sans還在分心思考相關策略時，猝不及防地被Red揪起胳膊粗暴的扳倒在床。

「嘿，終於要認輸？」 Sans勾嘴一笑，看着對方緩緩靠近罩在上方。Red僅僅俯視他，深沉的呼吸以冷卻對性欲過盛的衝動，從混沌找回些許理智，映上紅暈的臉掛上惡劣的笑容。

「總有我的回合吧，甜心。」

Red奪過仍在身下人手中的成套玩意，撩起早已濕嗒嗒的布料，像前些時間做的把小物塞進柔軟濕潤的那處，直接調至最高檔次。

「唔……這不公平。」 直至剛才都受盡忽視的可憐小嘴終於得到安慰，一度壓下的慾望被重新點燃，大股大股流出水液。從開始就已進入狀態的骷髏極其敏感，發覺自己處於劣勢，卻不知如何辯駁。

「沒甚麼公平不公平，你自己起頭的。」 Red著手料理期待已久的佳餚，張開對方泛起情熱的大腿骨，一次把三根手指沒入黏滑的柔軟中，配合深處傳來的震動，剌激艷麗而脆弱的組織。

Sans發出低沉的喉音，想要逃避般扭動下盆，卻被穩妥的定在原地。靈魂傳來的觸摸很舒服，一下下的如浪潮的快感磨蝕他的意志，手指不規則的律動似是吊他胃口。該死的！他很想要，立即，現在。

Red饒有興味地將一切看在眼裡，輕輕劃過某處的弱點，故意按壓施加力度，卻在聽見一聲高吭叫喊後緩緩撤出。Sans散喚的眼神投來疑惑，直至看清對面的動作，心暗不妙的屏住氣。

伴隨温熱吐息，粗糙的舌面貼上那一下下張合的軟縫，擅意入侵並在內裏蠕動。

「快…停下，嗚嗯……」 

Red沒有回應他，只想讓這固執骷髏就範。猶如熱吻，他輕輕親了親小嘴，以舌頭與其纏繞，舔遍肉壁每處的皺褶，在那處敏感尤其勾起舌尖施力，吮吸淌流的汁水。很甜，他更渴了，吞下的魔法讓他感覺暈乎乎輕飄飄，好想將其吞食殆盡。

感受着穴肉痙攣的抽動，他知道Sans快要到。瞟見這位咬緊牙關拼命忍耐，彎起嘴角，隨即毫不留情握上到達臨界點的熒藍柱身，環着根部，殘忍地阻下本應即將發生的結果。

「啊啊！鬆…鬆手，唔——！哈……不要，啊嗯——」

Red稍微坐正身子，以另一隻手替上嘴巴原本的崗位，沒有停下進一步的蹂躪，快速抽送，特意款待般專攻最讓對方愉悅的地方。熱流從中溢出，緊絞他的指骨，可是手中的分身遲遲未得到釋放的允許。

「只要一句認輸就可以得到你想要的。」 對的，你好我好，何必讓大家都辛苦。

Sans顧不上任何事般死命搖頭，嗚嗚啊啊的叫喊。Red繚亂地喘氣試着等待，當然沒有對手中工作鬆懈，尤其用拇指堵住柱身的小孔，打着圈磨蹭，勸誘對方的放棄。

房間的充斥的泣聲滲雜呻吟，包含快樂和痛苦。Sans受限制的分身甚至開始發疼，持續處於極樂邊緣的靈魂愈漸酸軟，雙手用不上力的抓着枕頭，在絕對壓制下徒勞掙扎。

聽着過於凄涼的哭喊Red或許開始覺得心虛，得不到憐愛的骷髏哆嗦不已，上下亦流出晶瑩的淚液，整副被欺負得過分的模樣，慘兮兮的只會抽泣，卻仍然恍恍惚惚晃着頭堅持底線。

不愧是擁有耐心特徵的怪物嗎？Red無奈認命。

「好了，我棄權，」 他嘆口氣，傾身以吻安慰那叫得可憐的嘴巴，握上熾熱魔法的手快速套弄，汁液噴灑得到處都是，終於獲得釋放的骨架舒服得弓起腰，發出滿足的音節。

餘韻中感覺到體內的手指正把還在震動的玩具取出，弄出噗唧的水聲。空虛感還未到至，入口已被巨物堵上，一下子捅進準備過分充足的靈魂，燙得似要融化的甬道享受遲來的疼愛，急不及待的緊縮吸吮。

彼此的魔法互相渴求，生來就是完美投合的靈魂互補各自所需，渴望從對方得到更多，似是不讓懷中存在離開般緊緊相擁。賭局甚麼的都見鬼去！Red現時唯一的念頭只有將這骷髏操得一塌糊塗，狠狠填滿他，侵犯他！到最後只會喊自己的名字，倒過來哀求自己！

「你可要撐着點，親愛的。」 

\---

翌天，風和日麗，鳥語花香。

孩子們在微風輕彿下悠閒漫步，打着呵欠，聊起無關痛癢的話題。在昨晚的舞廳之夜玩嗨了，母親卻近乎冷血的一早把他們叫醒當跑腿。沒法子，作為友人，關注對方狀況實屬理所當然，真心。

直至話題談論到該如何處理派對中MTT果汁未經批准含有乙醇成份的事宜，Flowey少有地分神，順着肩上怪物的視線，Frisk望向相同方位，是他們目的地的大門，同時他眼睛睜開的幅度跟昨晚另一位的無限接近。

噢！Sans，金牙的，然後，是水手服！為什麼？不，這不重要，重點是下方，絕對是約定俗成的迷你裙和大腳對吧！甚麼？沒有大腿？簡直是徹底的錯誤，可恨的運動短褲！

紅光在遠處閃爍，殺意襲來之時三人感覺寒氣從脊背湧上，沒有人敢多說一句話，僅僅加快腳步走近。

Red本來扭動門鑰的手放下，極度不耐煩的轉身瞪着來者，「怎麼？」

「沒什麼，就是…想問下Sans沒事吧？」 Frisk別過視線，留意到Red垂在腿側的易分解塑料袋，裏面是薯片、醬料、0.01。

「啊啊，那傢伙還在睡。」 無視人類多餘的表情變化，他隨便回應。

「唔，我的意思是問你，你們昨晚不是提前離開嗎？」

？

另一個人類尷尬的縮了縮，「裏面的Sans說你的腎功能不太行，要帶你回去上廁所。」 

先不管行不行，Red好奇它是何時長出來的。

「喏，我媽給你的，呃，怪物補品。」 聽過他接下從Flowey伸展的藤蔓遞來的紙袋，往內瞧了幾眼。

哇哦，貼心的tori。除了標籤可疑功效的禮物，還不忘給他一張問候卡，整潔字迹的詞句滿是她備至的關懷，但上面該死地高光的「AT UP」是幾個意思？

「謝啦，替我轉告。」 

或者他有必要向謠言散播者澄清事實。

沒有更多的對話，百褶裙沒入關上的門扉。

End


End file.
